1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated devices for drying clothing and laundry. More specifically, the ambient air clothes dryer is a clothes dryer devoid of any dedicated heating elements or systems for heating the air.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of the automatic clothes dryer has been a great labor saving device for most households and, along with the automatic washing machine, has served to facilitate the commercial laundry industry as well. Automatic clothes dryers were initially developed when energy costs were relatively low, and accordingly make use of gas or electrical heat to accelerate the drying process. As a byproduct of the heat developed, the home or other structure is also heated, even though most of the heat is ducted to the exterior of the structure during dryer operation. Still, the residual heat output into the structure was not considered to be particularly undesirable, even in warmer conditions, as the energy costs required to operate air conditioning systems were much lower in the past.
However, with ever-increasing energy costs, the cost of operation of such conventional dryers has climbed considerably over the years, and even more so when the energy required to dissipate their heat output is considered. While conventional hot air clothes dryers have their place in very damp and/or cool climates, the heat they develop is an undesirable side effect of the drying operation in many parts of the country during much of the year. The alternative of the conventional clothes line is not suitable for many households due to the frequency of damp weather in many areas and seasons, and the time and labor required to tediously pin up each garment or article to the line and remove them, perhaps several hours later, when they are dry.
While some clothes dryers have been developed in the past that do not provide a source of heat during the drying operation, such dryers have not been found entirely satisfactory. Thus, an ambient air clothes dryer solving the aforementioned problems is desired.